<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Upon the Dark by Cloudyerd11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810078">Light Upon the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyerd11/pseuds/Cloudyerd11'>Cloudyerd11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, All the Same Universe, Anxiety, Bullying, Discovering One's Past, Disney/Star Wars Crossover, Do Not Own the Rights to Characters, Family Issues, Marvel/Disney crossover, Marvel/Star Wars Crossover, Multi, Only Own the Rights to Original Character, Payback, Pepperony - Freeform, Protective Older Brother (Peter), Self Confidence Issues, Stucky - Freeform, will add more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyerd11/pseuds/Cloudyerd11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan Rose is a Stark. She has been since Tony and Pepper found her on their doorstep one cold and rainy night without any knowledge of her past or biological history. She may not have the same passions and talents as her slightly older brother, Peter P. Stark, but that doesn’t deny the fact that they are practically inseparable. And even though she may be attending Walt-Lucas-Lee High School only because of her adopted parent’s names, it doesn’t keep her from being there for a reason.</p><p>But everyone knows secrets can’t stay hidden for long, especially when powerful and rare magic is involved. </p><p>When her true colors begin to shine through, Dylan is thrust into a whirlwind of discovering her true lineage, fighting off those seeking to confine her, and trying to master these new magic abilities that are more powerful than anyone could imagine.</p><p>Powers that only evil and mischief could possibly be able to control...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black Bundle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Holy…” Tony mumbled under his breath as he opened the door, hurrying out of the cold elevator and into the warmth of his private floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain was pouring and lightning was flashing non-stop outside the safety of their home, large droplets of water running off the clear windows of the infamous Stark Tower. No matter how many times he was reminded by his team that it was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avengers Tower</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just liked the sound of him having his own indestructible skyscraper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, sir,” said a melancholy voice above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening Jarvis,” Tony answered, taking off his soaking coat and walking down the hallway towards the living room, where a tall, beautiful lady sat on the couch while holding a little blue and white bundle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark has arrived, Mrs. Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that sounded like you,” said Pepper, looking up into Tony’s dark brown and tired eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounded like handsomeness and chaos? You know it.” He kissed the top of her head, sitting on the arm of the couch and peering down at the sight in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just finished dinner,” Pepper said, her voice like honey and rain mixed into one. “A whole bottle on his own, can you believe it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be a Stark then,” replied Tony, making Pepper give a slight chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir? There appears to be something on the front steps for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jarvis,” answered Pepper before Tony could reply, handing him the happy baby boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pep, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Tony, I’m sure,” she stood up, handing him the sleeping bundle. “Every new mother needs to walk at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled slightly, resting the pale and baby blue bundle in the crook of his elbow as Pepper walked towards the door Tony had just come in through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Petey,” Tony said in a soft and gentle voice. “How are you, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby responded with a smile and a slight laugh, his dark brown eyes looking up at his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you good for mommy today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy once again responded with a laugh and a smile, followed by a large yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you tired from protecting mommy all day?” Tony stood up, walking over to the little cradle by the far end of the coffee table. “Well, every hero deserves a good night’s sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as he laid baby Peter down on the soft fabric, he heard Pepper cry his name over the intercom with a sense of panic. Tony immediately went into defense mode, spinning around and giving Jarvis the order to lock down the tower. He knew that no one would even be able to get up to the level due to the top-of-the-line security clearance, but he wasn’t taking any chances, especially now that he has an innocent little-him to protect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had only taken a step towards the window when the red armor shot out of the wall, wrapping protectively around him. The window he was walking towards opened as well, staying open long enough for him to fly out of the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony flew down, entering the lobby through an automatic hatch that he put in after New York. He landed with a large metallic thud, arms up and repulsors ready to defend his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was no danger; no robots, no kidnappers or attackers, no aliens here for revenge. There wasn’t even so much as a petty thief or lonely straggler looking for a place to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, there was only him and Pepper, who was holding something in her arms and was slowly turning around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suit opened around him, allowing Tony to step down and get a closer look at what Pepper was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bundle of grey and black blankets, similar to their own bundle fast asleep upstairs. A small head was visible between the fabric, its face pale and a head filled with dark hair that appears black in their shadows. Its eyes were closed and it's face relaxed, completely asleep, and not making a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarvis…” Tony started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reports of an abandoned or missing child sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surveillance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing within the past few hours sir. It simply looks like it just appeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think she came from?” Asked Pepper in a soft yet worried voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” answered Tony in a similar tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t be more than a month old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could anyone just displace a child like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony we have to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked up at her face and saw the look in her eyes, one that he had only ever seen the day their own miracle was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying we should take her in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then there was a little noise as the bundle in Pepper’s arms turned its head and opened its eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony and Pepper both took in a breath. Her irises were a light grey, with tiny green specks around the outside and dark specks around the pupil that almost appeared purple. They were captivating, filled with hope and love and innocence and something Tony couldn’t quite wrap his head around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beautiful eyes looked straight at Tony, and he instantly felt something run through him. Pepper must have felt it too, for they both looked at each other with the same expression, hers with more pleading than his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” said Tony, in a soft voice, looking back at the baby to find she had gone back to sleep. “I’ll call Rhodey and maybe Lea tomorrow to see if they can find anything. But for right now let’s take her back upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there Tony and Pepper stood, looking at the beautiful new addition to their family as the rain poured and thundered outside... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… not knowing that a pair of bright greenish-blue eyes stood watching them through the mirrored fabric of space.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seventeen Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dylan’s locker opened with ease, opening up to the small space that held all of her books and semi-necessary nick-nacks. She reached in with two hands, replacing her blue English notebook with her matching purple notebook for chemistry. She also grabbed her heavy textbook and extra colored pens, having the feeling they were going to be taking extra notes today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the blaring of music coming through her earbuds, she could still sense someone walk up next to her and lean against the locker. With a roll of her eyes, she closed the door, meeting a pair of familiar brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know it was me?” Peter asked, giving her a sarcastic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why, Twerp Head,” she answered, closing the locker door as quickly and quietly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I thought I was the one with Spider-Senses here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, you’re just an over-stimulated Twerp Head with extra feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and started walking down the hall, only to feel her brother brush up next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to AP chemistry, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at his hands to see him holding a blue and white textbook with only one finger on each side. “Going to AP Macro-economics I see. Still going to a class to prove to Dad you’re his equal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Macro is fun. It is to me like Chemistry is to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Dylan, turning to face her brother at the spot where the science hallway split met up with the English hall. “Chemistry is to me like Advanced Engineering is to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did forget about that,” Peter answered, resulting in another eye roll from his sister. He loved it when he made her laugh, especially when it made the disguised purple specs near her irises sparkle. “Meet you at the spot after class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” She gave her brother a genuine smile. “See you there, Twerp Head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you there, Asgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dylan shook her head as her brother started down the English hall while she turned the other way towards a classroom with the door wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s always had a special place in her heart for her brother and his teasing, but his nickname for her had a different kind of special place. She could still remember the day long ago when her brother gave her the nickname after spending hours trying to figure out who her parents were.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if you’re from a faraway place like Antarctica?” Her eight-year-old brother had said while sitting cross-legged on her bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think so,” her own eight-year-old self had answered. “I mean it sounds cool, but that seems a little far stretched.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ooh… What if you’re from space? Like a Jedi or Rebel or something?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course you had to bring Star Wars into this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Duh, it’s only the greatest thing in the history of history.” Her brother went quiet in thought until he practically sprung off the bed with an idea. “What if you’re a God? Like Thor?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For once, Dylan didn’t argue. Something inside her sparked interest in the idea, like a happy feeling exploding in her veins. “That would be cool.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boom, there you go. From now on… you are an Asgardian! All hail the Goddess of Eating Ice Cubes and other Dylan-y Things!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s sentence ended in two fits of howling laughter that got their dad’s attention and turned into a tickle fight in Peter’s room. As they got older, they stopped trying to figure out who Dylan’s real parents were, but somehow the nickname “Asgard” just stuck around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Dylan,” said a male voice as she entered the classroom. “Are you ready for class today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask that to my extra colored pens,” she answered, holding them up for her teacher to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Daigle laughed and shook his head. “I can tell you’re ready for the notes I have planned for today then, yes?” Dylan smiled and nodded her head. “Great! Then have a seat and we’ll get started here soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dylan sat down at her seat near the back, setting up her notes and laying out the right colored pens. She spent the last minute of the passing period watching her classmates filed into the room, occasionally smiling and waving at a few. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One kid caught her attention as he walked over and started talking to Mr. Daigle. Dylan didn’t recognize him. He was tall and had shoulders that were almost as broad as her Uncle Steve’s. He also had dark brown hair that was combed back but still sticking up near the front, like it had been nervously combed through by shaky fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang and Dylan was brought back to the reality of Chemistry class, smiling as Mr. Daigle stood up to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and Gentlemen, Girls and Boys, Guys and Dolls. I hope you all are ready for class today for we have a lot of notes and not enough time to take them. But first, I would like to introduce you to someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand, directing everyone’s attention to the new kid, who anxiously stepped forward until he was right next to Mr. Daigle. He ran a hand through his hair, shyly smiling at the class and keeping his gaze on Mr. Daigle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AP Chemistry… this is Romero Dameron.” Dylan sat up a little straighter at the mentioning of the name Dameron, and a few glimmers of whispers echoed around the room as well. “He is going to be joining us for the rest of the semester and the school year. Mr. Dameron this is AP Chemistry. I hope you find a liking of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded his head in thanks but remained silent, not saying a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we’re going to need a place for Mr. Dameron to sit. Is there anyone with an empty seat next to them that would like to sacrifice their comfort for our new addition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking, Dylan raised her hand. “I don’t mind Mr. Daigle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dylan.” Mr. Daigle motioned for the new student to move next to Dylan, who ran a hand through his hair one more time before moving in her direction. “While Mr. Dameron is getting situated, I want the rest of you to take out your notebooks. As I said before, we have a lot of notes and not enough time to take them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dylan moved her backpack out of the seat and moved it back enough that her new table mate could sit down. When she looked back up, she met eyes with the boy and felt a wave of unknown emotion run through her. He must have felt it too, for he blinked a few times before giving him a small smile and sitting down in the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to refocus on the class in front of her, Dylan took one of her pens and began spinning it around in her fingers. But no matter how hard she listened to what her teacher had to say, her mind somehow kept coming back to the boy next to her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… and the growing sense of happiness deep inside her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter was kind of a drag, but trust me, it'll only get more exciting from here. Please let me know what you all thnk!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unknown Interactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the top floor of the massive D.C. skyscraper, a man sat watching the planes pass overhead from the comfortability of his office. The man fidgeted with his red tie, one of his hands supporting his pale and grainy face. His hair shown in the afternoon light gleaming through the tall windows, the light reflecting off strands of aging, whitish-blond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was uneventful, nothing more than a few phone calls and a few packets of paper-work. All dangerous people, both on-world and off, were accounted for and behaving, filling the man with boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, the lights in his office turned off, leaving him in the dark. The warm temperature of the airdropped instantly as well, causing a few flakes of frost to form on the edge of the floor to ceiling windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any normal person would be concerned in an instant, but the man simply turned around in his chair, giving a slight smile to the four strangers that now stood by his door. One he recognized as his security personnel Marcus, but the others were hard to distinguish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you, gentlemen, know how to make an entrance.” The man stood up, adjusting the waistline of his perfectly tailored pants. He stood straight, one hand resting on the back of his chair. “What can I do for you, Captain Lausif?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard in the middle raised his head, observing the man with his red eyes while continuing to stand with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, there has been a shift in the Subject J case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the suit stood up a little straighter, a serious expression spreading across his face. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have concerns that we feel you should be aware of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man walked around the desk, staring intently at the Jotun captain. “You said he was secure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is sir, there has just been an… advancement… in the information of his past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I see.” The suit turned back towards his desk, beginning to return back to his seat. “Well, then it doesn’t seem like anything that could be deemed an emergency…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir. He mentioned something in his sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the suit froze. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He mentioned something in his sleep about there being another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another what?” The man turned around to face the blue alien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know sir. He kept going on about missing someone and wanting to see who they’ve become.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the suit had chills running down his spine. The thought of there being another one like Subject J made him uneasy. And if the rumors were true…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could be dealing with a universe-ending threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marcus,” said the man. “Tell Ronota I’ll be out for the rest of the day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I have an old friend in need of a visit.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised... here is the beginning of the exciting part. I know its a short chapter, but hey! It leaves room for suspense. Please leave comments with your feedback and feel free to ask any questions you may have!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Running from Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alrighty class, that concludes our notes for the day,” Mr. Daigle said. “Remember that your projects are due on Monday and I expect excellent work from all of you.”</p><p>The bell ran right at the end of his sentence and the class stood up, packing their bags and leaving for the day. Dylan took the extra time to finish her notes and make sure they were correct before closing her notebook.</p><p>“Hey,” said her lab partner as she began packing her bag. “I just want to say, you’re probably one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”</p><p>She smiled and tried not to blush. “Well you haven’t met my brother yet, but thanks for the compliment.”</p><p>As she put on her sweatshirt, her partner ran his hand through his hair again, looking anxious about talking to her. “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Do you work there?” He asked, referencing her red sweatshirt with gold lettering that said <em> Stark Industries </em> next to a gold arc-reactor.</p><p>“Not necessarily. I do know the owners though.” She stuck her hand out in his direction. “We haven’t been completely introduced.”</p><p>He took her hand, surprised to find her grip stronger than his. “Roe Luke Dameron”</p><p>“Dylan Rose Stark.”</p><p>“Really?” Roe’s eyes grew large. “You’re related to Tony Stark?”</p><p>“The one and only.”</p><p>Roe chuckled a little bit as Dylan picked up her sweatshirt and started to walk towards the front, following right next to her. “Did you know that our dads are working together?”<br/>
“Yep. Pretty cool huh?”</p><p>“Way cool.”</p><p>Roe stepped to the side as she said goodbye to Mr. Daigle before exiting the classroom, Roe following behind her into the now empty hallway.</p><p>“Hey,” Dylan said, turning around to face Roe. “Do you want to be partners on the assignment? We could meet up at my place this weekend.”</p><p>A smile spread across Roe’s face. “Sure. How does Saturday sound?”</p><p>“That works great.”</p><p>The two stood there in the hallway, smiling at each other. After a minute, the situation became awkward and they said their goodbyes, going their separate ways, Roe towards his locker and Dylan towards the front entrance.</p><p>Stepping out into the New York afternoon air, Dylan took a deep breath, allowing her mind to take in all the senses around her. The smell of Marcosos Pizza and Sandwich shop wafted through the air, eliminating the normally overwhelming smell of car exhaust. She could hear the sounds of cars, people laughing at a nearby street corner, and if she focused hard enough, she could hear what she guessed was another shipping boat coming into the harbor.</p><p>Ever since she was about eleven, Dylan began to realize that she had what she called “extra” senses compared to everyone else. When she was younger, she had horrible migraines that would leave her in her room for hours, sometimes days. But as she got older and began to become more aware of her stimulated senses, the headaches disappeared, realizing she had been mistaking the extra intake of senses as headaches.</p><p>Yet despite realizing what she could do, no one else did. Only she and one other person knew about her enhanced senses… that other person being a close relative who also discovered he had enhanced senses after being bitten by a radioactive spider.</p><p>As she began to turn the corner of the brick building, her senses heightened, sending shivers down her spine. Just as she turned around to face the person who was approaching her, she was spun around in the air, landing on the hard cement behind her. Her backpack broke most of her fall, but her head still snapped back into the ground.</p><p>“Good afternoon, <em> brothers </em>,” Dylan said, closing her eyes to ease the sharp headache now running through her head.</p><p>“Zip it, Starky.”</p><p>Dylan opened her eyes, looking at the brothers. Haus and Haines, twin sons of Prince Hans of the Southern isles, two wanna-be villains with nothing better to do than torture others.</p><p>Chuckling slightly, Dylan sat up, rubbing her hand over the back of her head, wincing when it’s met with too much pressure. “You two must be in a good mood today.”</p><p>“What part of “zip it”, do you not understand?”</p><p>“Oh, I understand perfectly. I think it’s you guys who are having some trouble not understanding a few things.”</p><p>A hand suddenly grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to remain on the ground but still look up at Haus.</p><p>“So, once again you think you’re just perfect and all-righteous huh? Just because you’re under the name of the most genius and known billionaire in the universe.”</p><p>Dylan didn’t say anything, simply staring at the twin with a blank face.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Did the raven get your tongue?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s it,” Haines said, coming into view while continuing to hold her head. “You were in quite deep thought when we came up to you. What were you thinking about? How you have no right to be here?”</p><p>Dylan glared at him.</p><p>“You know for a fact that all students here are here because of their parent’s status in the universe. This school isn’t called <em> Walt Lucas Lee High </em> for anything. We’re here because we’re different from everyone else. Yet here we have you, an orphan, not related to anyone significant by blood, allowed to walk the halls here simply because of your last name.”</p><p>“You are no different than any other regular human being,” added Haus. “You need to realize that sooner than later.”</p><p>“Or else we’ll have no choice but to keep trying to put you in your place.”</p><p>“Hey,” a new voice said behind her. The idiotic grin on Haus’s face disappeared at the same time the hand in her hair evaporated. Dylan tilts to the side as a blur passes through her peripheral vision, Haines falling into his brother.</p><p>A figure stepped in front of her, fists clenched and eyes filled with anger. Haines put on a dumbfounded and surprised face, taking a step forward and clasping his hands together.</p><p>“Well. <em> Parker </em>! To what do we owe this pleasure?”</p><p>“You can start by shutting the fuck up and finish by leaving my sister alone, asshat.”</p><p>Haine’s face turned to stone. “No point in protecting her, Parker. You know we’re right.”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Peter webbed Haines, the material sticking to his face. With a sharp pull, Haines’s face was jerked forward, just in time for Peter to knee him in the face.</p><p>
  <span>Once the twin collected himself and the two scampered off, Peter turned back around to see his sister sitting on the ground, looking off into nothing. The light was reflecting off the green specs in her eyes, appearing greener than normal, something that always happened when she was frazzled. </span>
</p><p>Yet this time was different. Her face was dark, an emotion in her face that he has never seen before, resulting in a sick feeling in his core.</p><p><em> They must have really gotten under her skin, </em> he thought.</p><p>“You know. A few web grenades and a great view from times square would probably take care of them for you…”</p><p>“No,” Dylan answered, continuing to stare off into nothing.</p><p>Peter sighed. He could see that answer coming from a mile away. That was always her answer: ‘<em> no </em>’.</p><p>“Dylan. I love you, but I don’t know how much longer I can stand by and watch you get bullied like this. You have to let me do something.”</p><p>“I don’t <em> have </em> to let you do anything,” she answered, her voice cold with anger. “I can handle this on my own.”</p><p>Peter ran a hand through his hair, his mind filling in the rest of the sentence his sister left off. <em> I can handle this on my own. I’m a Stark </em>. They weren’t twins, not even close other than relative age, but he could still read his sister like a book. He knew because that’s the same thing he tells himself.</p><p>He reached out his hand, his sister looking at it but not reaching for it. “Come on. I know a great place with the best Pizza this side of Staton Island.”</p><p>Though the anger was practically plastered on her face, a smile broke across her face. She took his hand, standing up and dusting herself off. She gave her brother a slight punch to the shoulder, chuckling as she did so. “You’re paying.”</p><p>“Fine! Since you’re pulling on my leg here.”</p><p>Dylan laughed and picked up her backpack, following both her brother and the faint smell of Marcosos’s Pizza drifting through the air. As they walked, Dylan laughed at her brother’s jokes and smiled as he listened to him talk about his day…</p><p>… hiding away the anger that still coursed through her veins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! Thank you so much to all the people leaving kudos on this story! I greatly appreciate it. I have a lot more time on my hands so I hope to be posting and updating more often. Please feel free to leave feedback and keep on smiling. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prisoning Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Condensation appeared in front of Pierce’s face as he stepped through the spinning yellow portal, the light escaping it filling the darkened cavern. The dimmed snow crunched under his feet, the sounds of him and his escort echoing off the stone walls. Despite being the most powerful and authoritative man in the room - and the world for that matter - he couldn’t help but let a shiver run down his spine at the sudden drop in temperature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here,” Pierce said to those behind him, ignoring the protesting grunts of the Jotuns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of his footsteps changed as he stepped off the snow and onto the grey stone. He walked slowly, careful to avoid tripping and to add a sense of intimidation to the cavern, though the massive space did that all on its own. Giant spires of stone, snow, and ice reached for the ceiling, some even reaching those spiraling down to create massive pillars. Off to their left was a large crevice, dropping down into empty darkness. In the middle of the space - along the top edge of the canyon - was a large pillar, easily stretching from the ceiling down to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the bottom of the enormous pillared stone presided a haunted figure. One either side of him were his slimmed arms, held elevated in the air by black chains that wrapped completely around the stone column. Similar chains restrained his ankles to the floor, allowing for almost no movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With long, matted black hair that cascaded over his face and pale skin with tinted blue, the prisoner looked more like a creature from hell than a man. And one could tell simply from looking at the markings on his ice-blue torso - markings of a royal - that he was much more than just a man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pierce moved to be standing right in front of the convict, his hands remaining in his pockets as he stared down at him. The sight of the once-mighty being brought a faint smile to his face, knowing that the old-time villain was now reduced to nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to waste too much of your time, so why don’t you just make this quick and easy for me, alright?” Pierce towered above the prisoner, who didn’t look up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pierce sighed, his patience already low from the long day. “I was recently informed that you mentioned something in your sleep, something of quite big importance.” Silence. “It seems that you have been talking to someone in your sleep, or more like talking </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prisoner took in a sharp inhale, the act making Pierce smile. “Know what I’m talking about, do you? Care to explain who it is you’re sheepishly trying to communicate with? A family member? A former lover by chance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or perhaps…” he said, kneeling down to be at eye level with the feen. “You’re trying to reach out to another person like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, the prisoner looked up at Pierce, his dark red eyes meeting his own black ones. Pierce held his ground, not intimidated the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head at the man across from him. “Who is it?” He tilted his head to the side, still maintaining eye contact. “Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the man didn’t answer. Instead, he simply lowered his head, breaking eye contact with Pierce. Pierce swore he could hear the sound of his own patience snapping in two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, his hand was around the figure’s face, squeezing him so hard his face was turning from blue to white. He lifted it up so the prisoner’s head was physically being pulled upwards despite the rest of his body still being chained in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You listen here, you little shit,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pierce hissed, dropping his voice for only them to hear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care who you are or where you came from. All I care about is what you did. And if what they say is true, then there is someone just like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>out there bound to do the same thing. So I need you to answer me… is there someone out there with your powers?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prisoner took as deep of a breath as he could, keeping his eyes closed to Pierce. Then slowly, barely able to be seen by the others, the man gave a few quick and simple nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pierce dropped the man’s face, head falling forward to his chest once more. The leader stood up, brushing the dust off his long dress pants before he shoved his hands in his pockets for warmth. In one swift motion, he turned, walking back to where his men and the Jotuns stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the scanners running. Set it for anyone with an energy similar to his. If there’s someone out there just like him, we need to find them before they can do any damage. This is a top priority, understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His men nodded, moving to stand behind him as he walked back through the swirling yellow portal without another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the men left, the light once again disappearing from the cave, a shaken breath escaped the frozen man’s lips, his words having been held back by his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Forgive me, Raven</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it: day 2 of my September Challenge. For those of you who don't know, I am doing a month-long writing challenge in order of my 1 year anniversary on AO3. Every day I'll be posting a new chapter of one of my stories - which means there will be two new chapters in the next month for every story!</p>
<p>I know I haven't posted to this one in a while, so if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, feel free to ask. I'll be happy to reply! And as I always say - and I'm sure you're getting tired of it at this point - thanks for reading and keep smiling!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a new and spontaneous idea, even for me, so please let me know what you all think and leave plenty of comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>